I Love You Hinata
by Black market
Summary: Sungguh aku mecintainya tapi apakah dia mencintaiku, padahal aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepadanya bahkan kesucianku sekalipun. Aku berharap Naruto bisa membalas perasanku, walaupun begitu aku tetap sabar menunggunya sampai dia benar-benar sadar tentang perasaanku, walaupun kapan ia menyadarinya, aku akan selalu menunggumu. KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU warning bahasa seksualitas 21


**I LOVE U HINATA  
**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY**

**WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, (LEMON, LIME) 17 +, etc**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA ALWAYS (NARUTO & HINATA)**

**GENRE: Romance/drama**

**Rate: M**

Kadang kala kita harus berkorban demi orang yang di cintainya, bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawahnya dan keperawanannya agar orang yang di cintai berpaling padanya. Tak sedikit wanita yang melakukan hal senekat itu, mungkin bagi orang kebanyakan itu perbuatan gila, tapi bagi sebagaian yang lain itu perbuatan yang luar biasa, dan cara ini pun memilik resiko yang tinggi apalagi sampai melepaskan keperawananya, bisa diangap sebagai wanita murahan, apalagi jika si pria hanya melakukan itu bukan karena cinta tapi hanya karena nafsu, setelah itu si wanita itu di campakan.

Lain hanya dari kisah mereka berdua walaupun cerita mereka hampir sama tapi perasaan mereka yang berbeda, Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto sampai berkorban mempertaruhkan nyawah bahkan sampai sesuatu yang berharga bagi para wanita di serahkan begitu saja kepada Naruto, begitu juga bagi Naruto setelah apa yang di lakukan Hinata membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sangat mencintai gadis itu, sayangnya perasaan itu tidak pernah terucap dari bibir pria berambut pirang jabrik a.k.a Naruto, sehingga apa yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas friend sex/patner sex, bukan sebagai kekasih maupun suami/istri. Sebenarnya Hinata masih berharap Naruto mencintainya,tapi toh sulit karena yang di cintai pemuda itu adalah Sakura yang merupakan sahabatnya, yang sampai saat ini masih mencintai Sasuke sahabatnya Naruto. Tapi toh Hinata tidak peduli dengan hal itu, dia menikmati kehidupannya, walaupun terkadang menyakitkan tapi toh Naruto sering berkunjung ke apartemennya untuk bercinta memuaskan nafsu birahinya, dan setiap melakukan hal itu Hinata merasakan kebahagian dan kepuasan bercinta dengan seseorang yang ia cintai walaupun orang itu belum tentu mencintainya, sakit memang tapi toh dia menikmatinya, apalagi si pria mampu memuaskan dirinya.

Naruto pun demikian, dia sangat menikmati permainan Hinata, bahkan seakan-akan menjadi candu, walaupun demikian Naruto tidak pernah melakukan itu kepada wanita lain, hanya kepada Hinatalah dia berbuat demikian, karena dia berharap Hinatalah yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Naruto sendiri sudah melupakan Sakura yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, dia sudah tidak mengharapkan lagi sosok Sakura, toh Sakura tidak pernah membalas perasaannya, lagi pula Naruto agak kesal terhadap Sakura yang serin memukulnya, memang sih Sakura itu mirip dengan sosok almarhum Ibunya, tapi itu pun hanya sebatas karakternya saja, ya sama-sama pemarah tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak di miliki Sakura, tetapi justru di miliki Hinata, yaitu sama-sama berkorban demi dirinya Ibu Naruto berkorban menyelamatkan Naruto dari para perampok dan pada akhirnya Ibunya tewas sedangkan Hinata menyelamatkan nyawanya dari musuh-musuh Naruto beruntung nyawa Hinata tertolong berkat bantuan Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,Neji yang datang menolong mereka hanya itu Naruto di buat kaget ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menciumnya setelah Naruto melihat Sakura mengungkapkan cintanya terhadap Sasuke dan Sasuke membalas perasaan Sakura yang membuatnya hatinya hancur, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata menemuinya dan langsung menciumnya, awalnya Naruto kaget dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan kepadanya tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto menikmati perlakuan Hinata, beruntung mereka tidak melakukannya di kelas atau di tempat terbuka sehingga tidak ada yang tau perbuatan mereka, mereka melakukan itu di toilet siswi yang kebetulan dekat dengan kelas Naruto, awalnya hanya ciuman panas tapi lama kelamaan saling bercumbuh dan saling melumat hingga milik Naruto masuk kedalam milik Hinata, sehingga kesucian Hinata telah diambil oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai, setelah apa yang mereka perbuat di toilet perempuan, hubungan mereka semakin dekat walaupun hanya sebatas sex, beruntung Hinata tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya, sehingga apa yang mereka berdua lakukan selama ini tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun,sedangkan Naruto sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, Ibunya yang di bunuh oleh perampok ketika usianya 5 tahun sedangkan Sang Ayah meninggal sebelum Naruto lahir. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto ketika menyelamatkan Naruto dari musuh-musuh Naruto, maklum Naruto memiliki banyak musuh, pasalnya Naruto sering menyelamatkan teman-temanya dari para preman yang menindas teman-temannya,tapi waktu itu Naruto menghadapi salah satu ketua gangster Akatsuki yang sangat kuat, sehingga Naruto kualahan menghadapi musuhnya, sehingga Hinata datang menyelamatkan Naruto, dan di situlah Hinata mengatakan perasaanya terhadap Naruto walaupun Naruto belum membalas perasaanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto mau membalas perasaanya tapi ada sesuatu yang menganjal yaitu dia masih mencintai Sakura, dia takut jika dia membalas perasaan Hinata akan menghancurkan perasaannya, karena telah berbohong tentang perasaannya, tapi lama-kelamaan itu berubah semenjak Naruto dan Hinata saling bercinta, tapi Naruto masih ragu tentang perasaannya sendiri. Dia masih ragu antara Sakura atau Hinata, walaupun sudah mengambil kesucian Hinata, tapi toh Hinata tidak pernah menuntut lebih,selama mereka saling membutuhkan mereka akan terus melakukannya, walaupun bagi sebagaian orang hubungan ini menjadi hal yang tabu, tapi bagi yang menjalani justru menikmatinya.

Hubungan mereka menjadi hubungan rahasia, tidak ada yang tau hubungan yang mereka jalani, bahkan Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata tidak mengetahui apa yang berdua lakukan,walaupun Naruto dan Hinata sering bercinta tapi mereka berdua berhati-hati agar Hinata tidak hamil, Naruto sendiri tidak pernah memasukkan spermannya kedalam milik Hinata tapi di masukkan dalam mulut Hinata, Hinata sendiri sebenarnya merasah jijik, tapi lamah kelamaan Hinata semaikin menikmati sperma Naruto. Walaupun demikian, mereka justru menikmatinya hubungan ini, tidak ada yang menganggu hubungan mereka, mungkin ini salah karena bisa jadi kedepannya Naruto akan meninggalkan Hinata tetapi Hinata tak peduli yang penting bisa bercinta dengan orang yang kita cintai itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Terkadang hidup tidak pernah adil,kita sudah berkorban demi orang yang kita cintai tetapi orang itu tidak mencintai kita sama sekali, melirik pun tidak. Hal itu juga yang di rasakan Hinata, sudah berapa banyak Hinata berkorban demi Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto seakan-akan memberi harapan tetapi harapan itu hanya sebatas khayalan(semu). Sungguh Hinata merasakan sakit yang amat dalam, semua yang Naruto inginkan sudah di kabulkannya, tapi toh Naruto tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Walaupun demikian Hinata masih menikmati hubungan itu, toh walaupun hanya sebagai sex friend Hinata merasakan kenikamatan yang belum tentu orang lain merasakan, sungguh Hinata sangat menyukai permainan ranjang seorang Namikaze Naruto yang terkesan lembut tapi cenderung liar dan mungkin jika semua wanita tau bisa jadi Naruto akan berahli profesi sebagai gigolo. Sungguh Hinata kecanduan sex gara-gara Naruto, bahkan Hinata sering berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya tanpa Naruto meminta, ya terkadang wanita pemalu seperti Hinata memiliki libido yang sangat tinggi loh, bahkan Naruto heran dengan Hinata gadis yang terkenal sangat pemalu itu bisa ganas jika sudah di atas ranjang. Naruto sendiri kagum dengan bentuk tubuh yang bisa di katakan seksi. Inilah penyebab Naruto mencintai gadis itu, tetapi bukan hanya itu Naruto mencintai Hinata, sifat karakternya yang lemah lembut seakan-akan Hinata itu seperti Ibunya, ya bayang-bayang sosok Kushina mulai muncul pada sosok Hinata walaupun Ibunya galak tetapi beliau memiliki sifat yang lembut dan penyayang ditambah lagi Hinata dan Ibunya sangat jago dalam memasak bahkan beberapa kali Hinata di puji bahwa masakannya miri Ibunya, Hinata yang di puji seperti itu merasa bahagia, inilah yang membuat Naruto semakin yakin bahwa sosok Hinata pantas menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak walaupun terkadan Naruto ragu dengan perasaanya.

TBC

Maaf ceritanya agak jelek soalnya bingung, fic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic paper plane for you karya Rika Shimon tapi tetap jalan ceritanya berbeda.

keterangan usia Naruto dan Hinata 18 tahun

mereka sekolah di KIHS kelas 11/2

mereka melakukan hal itu ketika waktu pulang sekolah kebetulan mereka mengikuti ekstrakurikuler Naruto dan Sasuke ekstra basket sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura ekstra menyanyi


End file.
